Dear Sobriety
by DeviousSnake
Summary: It had been a while since bartender Sebastian and his boyfriend, Ciel, had gotten together. When Ciel wakes up with a hangover after drinking the night before, the pair of men remember just how exactly they met. One-shot, modern AU.


"Ugh, I'm never drinking again," Ciel moans as he stumbles into the shared kitchen and squints against the harsh sunlight filtering in through the large windows. He slumps down in a chair and folds his pale arms on the table, burrowing his face in them.

"Sure you aren't," Sebastian says, kissing his blue hair as he slides a freshly brewed cup of coffee onto the table in front of Ciel's best friend, Alois. Ciel makes a noise of protest and Sebastian patiently turns around and pours another cup, setting it in front of him.

"I mean it," Ciel says when he had taken a sip and sat up just a little straighter. "Hangovers are the worst."

"Worst, really?" Sebastian says, far too amused and chipper for this time in the morning. "I seem to recall you singing a different tune when we first met."

"Oh shut up," Ciel grumbles, burrowing his head in his arms again. "That's not fair."

"How _did_ you two meet? "Alois asks, looking curiously between them. "Ciel has refused to tell me." He smirks, because he _knows_ that it's an embarrassing story for Ciel and he can't _wait_ to hear it. Sebastian could see the closeness between the two men quite clearly. It wasn't the first time that he'd met Alois but it was the first time that Alois was crashing at their place for the weekend. It's not like Sebastian had been hiding Ciel; they lived together and were quite committed in their relationship, but there just hadn't been any opportunities to make it completely official. But he definitely wasn't surprised that Ciel hadn't told Alois this story, though. It was quite embarrassing.

"Well, I was at work," Sebastian begins with a bright grin, sitting down at the table with his own cup of coffee.

"Don't," Ciel says, his voice muffled by his arms. "Please don't."

Alois grins. "Oh, now I _definitely_ wanna hear this. Go on, please."

"I was at work," Sebastian says again. "I was a bartender at Stars at the time, and it was getting pretty late, when Ciel reached the bar." He sees Alois raising an eyebrow at his best friend at the mention of him going to a bar alone, and Ciel's responding glare is harsh. "And, well. You know Ciel when he gets drunk. He started flirting with me."

Ciel smacks his forehead onto the table multiple times, until Alois puts a hand on the back of his head and holds him down. "Please continue," he says with a sweet smile.

Sebastian laughs, but does as Alois says, paying no mind to his boyfriend's protests.

x

Sebastian turned his back to the dance floor for two seconds, and when he turned back, there was a new customer at the bar. He's pretty hot, with his azure eyes and hair, but he's leaning heavily against the bar, and that's usually not a good sign.

"Hey!" he calls when he sees that Sebastian has seen him and Sebastian sighs, plastering on a smile and bracing himself for the conversation.

"Hi," he says, all polite and service-minded. "What can I get you?"

"A shot," the guy says, surprisingly clear. "Tequila." He slaps a ten-dollar bill onto the bar and Sebastian takes it gingerly before it sticks, then turns around to grab the lime wedges.

He puts them onto the bar together with the salt and a shot glass, and when he tries to hand the guy his change he gets waved away. "Keep it."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything; he's not stupid enough to argue against a good tip. The guy licks up the salt, downs the shot, and sucks the lime with a wince.

"That is disgusting. Another."

And again, Sebastian knows better than to argue; he just fills up the glass and accepts another bill. "Enjoy."

The guy doesn't seem to particularly enjoy the drink (no one ever does enjoy their tequila), and when he's done, he stares down at the bar.

"You here alone?" Sebastian asks, moving to put the lime away, but a soft hand on his wrist stops him.

"I'm gonna need those again. My friends left to go to a strip club," he says with a grimace.

"Not a fan of nakedness?" Sebastian asks. It's not a busy hour and Elizabeth was handling the other customers just fine.

"Nakedness, oh yes. Very much so. Not a fan of _boobs_."

"Oh." Stars is a mixed club, but the clientele is still mostly straight. Sebastian had learned the hard way not to hope for anything.

"Mm. So I stayed here." His blue gaze sweeps over Sebastian. "Much better view."

Sebastian can't help it, he blushes, just a little. He'd heard it from girls a million times, he knows he's good-looking, but it still feels better to hear it from a guy. Even if the guy is drunk.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he says dryly, trying not to show how affected he is by the offhanded compliment. "You have a name?"

"Ciel," the guy—Ciel—replies, either letting Sebastian off the hook or simply being too drunk to even notice. "You?"

"Sebastian."

"Hello Sebastian."

"Hello Ciel."

"Can I get another?" Ciel asks, pointing to his shot glass.

"You sure? I have other things. Beer, rum…something stronger?"

Ciel shakes his head. "No."

Sebastian shrugs and fills him up again, watching with amusement as Ciel downs it and grimaces.

"It becomes good around the fourth one," he says when he catches Sebastian looking at him. "I like the licking… And the sucking."

Sebastian feels himself blushing again and is grateful for the line building up at the bar, because it means he can turn away from Ciel and do his job.

Ciel is still there when it calms down again, though, but now he looks like he's about to fall asleep any second. He's staring unseeingly at the shelves with bottles behind the bar, and it gives Sebastian time to really watch him. He's good-looking, hotter than most of the guys who come here, straight or gay. He's well-dressed and his hair was probably perfect when he arrived, but now it looks like he's run his hand through it a couple of times. _Or had someone else's hand running through it,_ Sebastian's mind oh-so-helpfully supplies.

"You alright over here?" Sebastian asks gently, trying not to startle him, but Ciel still jerks at the question.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." He looks down at his glasses, which have somehow multiplied since Sebastian was last there. "Can I get another?"

Sebastian narrows his eyes. "Did you get another while I was gone?"

"Two other," Ciel says somewhat brightly. "I was bored, you were gone, I needed something to do. These two were good. _Good_. I told you so." His eyelids keep drooping, but he jerks himself awake again. "Can I get another?"

Sebastian does roll his eyes this time, but when he reaches for the bottle of tequila, he gets an idea. He grabs the other bottle, the one they keep there for emergencies and pranks, and pours Ciel another shot.

Ciel licks the salt off of his hand with an exaggerated look at Sebastian, downs the shot and sucks the lime, but instead of grimacing, he just looks confused.

"That tasted weird," he says, staring at the glass.

"Did it?" Sebastian says innocently.

"Yeah. It's—like there's something missing." Ciel smacks his somewhat cracked lips together, trying to figure out what it is, exactly, but he's had five tequilas in half an hour and god knows how much before that, so even though he can obviously hold his liquor pretty well, he's not at his sharpest. "The god of tequila has abandoned me," he mourns, slumping down on the bar. "I don't know why or what I did to insult it..."

"Hm," Sebastian says, smirking. "Let me know when you figure it out, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Ciel nods. "Another?"

Sebastian catches Elizabeth's eye as he reaches for the bottle again and she huffs a laugh, shaking her golden mane as she serves another beer.

"On me," Sebastian says as he fills up the glass, and Ciel perks up a little at that. He looks just as confused after this one as after the other, but the line is building up again, so Sebastian can't stay and watch.

A few minutes later, he turns back to Ciel, to find him building a tower with his discarded lime wedges.

"Having fun?" Sebastian asks, leaning on his elbows and poking the wedges gently, aligning them better.

"Yes, incredibly," Ciel says, flicking the middle of the tower and making it crash. He looks up at Sebastian, stares at him, and then blinks. "You're pretty," he says, as if realizing this for the first time, despite having dropped a compliment earlier.

"Thanks," Sebastian says, grabbing the lime wedges to throw them away.

"Are you a prince?" Ciel asks, and Sebastian actually chokes on his breath.

"What?" he says, staring at Ciel, who just shrugs.

"You've got this—" He waves his hand around. "—You're british. And handsome. Like the princes."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a prince," Sebastian laughs. "Do you want another, or…?" He reaches for the shot glass and raises his eyebrow in question. Ciel looks at the glass as if it's a really complicated equation.

"Actually…," he says slowly. "Can I get a glass of water? I think I need to…" he waves his hand again, trails off, but Sebastian understands him just fine.

"Sure," he says, grabbing a regular glass and pouring water into it. "Here." Ciel takes it and downs it in greedy gulps, and Sebastian has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at Sebastian's expression.

"I—You gave me_ water,_" he almost shouts, staring indignantly at Sebastian.

"You _asked_ for water," Sebastian says calmly, but Ciel just glares in reply.

"You gave me water instead of _tequila_."

x

"I'm going back to bed," Ciel says, standing up when Alois doesn't seem to be able to stop laughing.

"Noo, honey, come here," Sebastian protests and grabs Ciel's wrist to pull him back. "It's over soon," he reassures.

"No it isn't," Ciel says.

"Well, no, but I'm not telling your best friend about all the sex we had afterwards," Sebastian says.

Alois stops laughing immediately. "Please don't," he says, faking a shudder.

"Stop laughing at me, then," Ciel says petulantly, but sits back down on his chair.

"It was funny though," Alois says, but presses his lips together after that and makes a point of not laughing. Out loud. "Go on," he says to Sebastian.

x

Ciel grumbles a bit after that, but he doesn't leave the bar, even when Sebastian gets busy with other customers. At least he keeps coming back to Ciel, handing him another glass of water or just to chat, even though it's hard to keep up a conversation with him when he seems to be spacing out all the time. Sebastian hopes it's just the kind of drunk he is, because he can see how that would be annoying in everyday life, and—wait. Did Sebastian just picture everyday life with Ciel? He shakes his head. That's—no. No. Not going there.

"Do you ever move from behind the bar?" Ciel asks at one point, and he sounds almost mad about it, like he's been thinking about it for a while and can't figure out the answer.

"Not usually when I'm working, no," Sebastian says, smiling tentatively. "It's kind of my job to stay here."

"But I can't dance with you."

"No," Sebastian confirms. "You can't. Not tonight."

"And this bar is too wide for me to kiss you over it."

"I—uh. Is that something you want?" Sebastian asks, because he certainly wouldn't mind, but Ciel is still drunk and not completely coherent. And right now, he's looking at Sebastian as if he's stupid.

"Yes," he says. "Ah-okay. Let's—revisit that subject later, okay?" A girl stumbles forward to the bar and almost hits her head on the edge, effectively cutting their conversation off for the time being. Sebastian can't stop thinking about it, though. There's a line between flirting with customers and actually wanting to kiss them, and he had crossed it. He couldn't stop thinking about how Ciel's lips would feel against his, if Ciel would still taste like alcohol and lime, if he would even be able to feel his tongue against his after the salt and the burn. Sebastian couldn't do much more than think about it, though, because he is still working, and there are still customers coming up to the bar.

Around half past three, the crowd starts to thin out a bit. Sebastian asks Ciel if he wants another glass of water, but receives a head shake in return.

"No. I should get going." He looks almost a little sad when he looks at Sebastian. "I'm drunk and sobering up and that's never pleasant and I've been hitting on you for—" he glances up at the clock above the liquor shelves. "Four hours, and you don't seem interested, so I'll just—go. Home. To my bed. Which is very comfy and only two blocks away, just saying, and I'm—" Ciel stands up, but wobbles so much that he almost falls over. He grabs the bar and glares down at his feet as if they've betrayed him.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asks, suddenly somewhat worried.

Ciel nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just…I'm tired. And it's been awhile since I ate something other than lime. I'm fine, I've been drunk before, I know how to deal with it," he says, and he sounds sincere enough. Sebastian sighs and glances out at the dance floor, where the crowd is still thinning out, despite the place being open until 5am.

"Hang on," he says, almost pleads, and hurries down to the other end of the bar. "Please? Sweet beautiful lioness that makes my world complete?" He says to Elizabeth's back.

"Go," she says, without even turning around, pouring a drink to a customer. "Get laid. Owe me one."

Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice, nor does he want to for he wants it just as bad as Ciel does; he turns around again and smiles when he sees that Ciel is still there.

"I'm off-duty now," he says when he gets back. "If you—want to show me your bed. Ah, I mean, someone should probably make sure you don't fall over on your way home."

It takes Ciel a few seconds to catch on, but when he does, he breaks out in a big grin. "Yes, someone probably should," he agrees.

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff, wait here?" Sebastian says, gesturing to the back room with the staff lockers. When he gets back, Ciel is sitting down again, and Sebastian smiles at him. "Ready?" Ciel nods and stands up, and this time Sebastian reaches out a hand to steady him. "Come on. Show me the way."

Sebastian relocates his arm to Ciel's slim waist as soon as they're out the door, and Ciel leans heavily against him in return.

"It might be a little more than two blocks," he confesses when they've already walked one and a half.

Sebastian snorts. "Yeah, I figured. It's not long enough to warrant a cab, though, is it?" It's early summer and fairly warm, a pleasant night-going-on-morning, and while Sebastian could stand to spend a bit more time outside, Ciel was getting a bit heavy against his side.

"No," Ciel says. "It's…" He stops, and looks around, squinting his eyes. "I don't know, three or four blocks more," he says, and okay, that's acceptable.

"You_ do_ know where you live, right?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel huffs indignantly. "Please. I'm not _that_ drunk anymore. I'm just tired. My eyes hurt. Someone gave me water, you know."

"You needed it," Sebastian says, readjusting his grip on Ciel's waist to get him to stand by himself a bit more. Ciel goes with it easily, putting his own arm around Sebastian's waist, but not so much for support as for closeness.

"I need other things, too," Ciel quips as they start to walk again. "Coffee, food, blowjobs…You gonna provide those too?"

"Maybe if you're nice," Sebastian says, proud of himself for not skipping a beat.

"Oh, I can be _super_ nice," Ciel says and moves his hand down to stick it in Sebastian's back pocket, cupping his ass though the material. "I'll show you."

"You can start by kissing me," Sebastian says, because he's wanted that for hours. Ciel stops again and looks at him.

"Okay," he says easily and steps closer, barely giving Sebastian a chance to react before he presses their lips together.

It's—good. It's a bit sloppy, but given the circumstances, that's okay. Ciel's lips are at bit chapped and he kisses softer than Sebastian imagined, but he still tastes like tequila and salt, just as Sebastian thought he would. It's Ciel who breaks away first, and once again he looks confused.

"My tongue feels weird," he says, and Sebastian laughs freely for the first time tonight.

"It's the salt," he says. "Want me to kiss it better?"

x

"OKAY THEN, I'll go and take a shower, thanks for that wonderful story," Alois says and stands up abruptly.

Sebastian looks at him smugly. "You sure you don't want to hear all of it, Alois?" he asks, sugar sweet. "It's a nice story, really."

"No thanks Seb," Alois shoots back. "I don't want to hear about you two fucking. Thanks for the breakfast," he says to Ciel, then puts his mug in the sink before he leaves the kitchen.

"Do you even remember what happened next?"

"The details are a little blurry" Ciel says, rising from his own chair and straddling Sebastian's lap instead. "I do remember there was a blowjob or two…and you did that _thing_ with your fingers, I remember that."

"Mhm," Sebastian hums, sliding his hands down Ciel's back to rest at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "And then?"

"Then you fucked me, and it felt _really_ good," Ciel says, scooting forward and rubbing his crotch against Sebastian's.

"Alois is still here," Sebastian reminds him, but he doesn't stop him. Despite the guest in the somewhat small apartment, he still feels his own cock hardening.

"I don't care about my stupid friend," Ciel says, thrusting against his boyfriend and letting out a small moan at the pleasurable sensation.

"I can hear you, you know!" Alois yells from the next room.

"Go take a shower!" Sebastian yells back, and Ciel winces when it's a little too close to his ear. "Sorry," Sebastian says, kissing him there. "Stupid jerk."

Sebastian slides his hands down Ciel's pants, grabbing his ass. "Think we can get off before he's done?" he asks, keeping his voice low this time. Ciel groans and pushes back into Sebastian's hands.

"If we don't, it's his problem," he says, reaching down to pull Sebastian's cock out of his pants, which is already semi-hard.

x

When Sebastian wakes up, it takes him a few moments to realize where he is, but when he does, he can't stop himself from smiling. He's in Ciel's bed (which is very comfy), in Ciel's apartment, and Ciel is a really good kisser. And a really good…sexer? Partner in bed? He's currently passed out beside Sebastian, his mouth open and drooling onto the pillow. Sebastian probably shouldn't have found that as adorable as he did, but what could he do? Ciel was an adorable sleeper.

He gets up and puts on his boxers, then walks out into the kitchen to search for breakfast. Despite the water, Ciel's bound to have a hangover when he wakes up, and the least Sebastian could do was prepare some coffee and pancakes for him. "This is probably the best hangover I've ever had," Ciel says when he walks into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, awakened by the smell of food. He sits down at the table and grabs the cup of coffee, not caring about Sebastian's protests that it's his cup. He sticks his fork into a load of pancakes, putting them on his own plate and reaches for the syrup. The sound he makes after his first bite is almost more obscene than the sounds he made when Sebastian fucked him last night.

"Should I be jealous of the pancakes?" Sebastian asks, flipping of the stove and sitting down at the table with the rest of the pancakes and a fresh cup of coffee.

"Mmmm no. No, definitely not. Just. _Food_."

"So eloquent," Sebastian says dryly, helping himself to the pancakes. "I _am_ jealous."

"If you stay, we can probably make the pancakes jealous," Ciel offers, and Sebastian laughs.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"You up for it?"

"Hell yes. You wanna show me if your couch is as comfy as your bed?"

"I'll even lead the way."

* * *

><p>I do not own Kuroshitsuji, all rights to Yana Toboso. Right, so, I know I haven't written anything in a while. But, I <em>do<em> have a pretty big multi-chapter story planned out with the first chapter already in the making so please enjoy this little one-shot for now. As always, reviews are welcomed.


End file.
